DESCRIPTION The specific aims of this project are to explore the relationships between individual variation in normal personality and two influences of outcome and prognosis in schizophrenia: insight into one's illness, and compliance with medication regimen. Even with recent advances in pharmacology that offer better symptom control with fewer side effects, medication non- compliance rates remains high. Researchers have consistently demonstrated the relationship between lack of insight and poor compliance, but little systematic research has been done examining the role of individual differences in these effects. Recently, in part because of improved treatments, a renewed interest in exploring the influence of trait factors has developed among schizophrenia researchers. Based upon clinical reports, published data, and theoretical literature, it is hypothesized that specific personality factors will predict levels of insight and compliance. 60 non- deficit syndrome schizophrenia patients will be recruited from a rolling admission to the inpatient units at the N.Y.S. Psychiatric Institute and Creedmor Psychiatric Center, both in New York City. After a stabilization period, the batter of instruments will be administered. Multiple regression analyses will be performed examining the relationships between personality trait factors and insight and medication compliance history.